Sasuke Needs Help
by ShadowOfAPrincess
Summary: Sasuke has problems and needs help. His emotions are driving him crazy.
1. Sasuke Goes to a Therapist

_Um…hi. I just thought this up…it's so random. I hope you enjoy._

_(P.S. Tsunade is obviously OOC.)_

_Disclaimer: Unless Masashi Kishimoto decides to give Naruto to me as a Christmas gift…I own nothing but the plot. _

_---------------_

I can't breathe.

I am sitting here, in this haunted waiting room with dirty, peeling, puke-green wallpaper, and I can't breathe.

I am sitting here, in this haunted waiting room with dirty, peeling, puke-green wallpaper, and waiting for the therapist to see me.

And I can't breathe.

Why did Kakashi send me to a therapist anyway? I'm not crazy; I'm totally fine. There's nothing wrong with me.

Except that I can't breathe.

But I don't need a therapist. I just need a paper bag.

I look around the waiting room. There are a few other teenagers here. Now _they_ need help. There's a boy sitting two seats down from me with an iguana on his shoulder, with half of his head shaved bald and the other half dyed pink. His eyes are huge and watery, and he's mumbling something to himself. His nails are bitten down so far they're bleeding.

Then there's another boy across from me. He appears to be normal, but there's obviously something wrong with him.

_Normal boys don't wear skirts and nail polish._

And there's a girl sitting right next to me. She's cute. At first glance, she seems okay, like she's only here just for the heck of it.

But when you get close enough, you can see that she's not. She cuts herself. You can see the marks all over her arms. One of the cuts is fresh; it's still bleeding a little.

But I'm not like them. Seriously, I'm not.

So why am I here?

The door to the therapist's office opens, and a man with eyes like a fish walks out. The secretary calls my name—"Sasuke Uchiha?"—and sends me inside. Fish-Man stares at me all the while I'm walking towards the door.

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME, YOU FREAK?!" I yell. "AIN'T YOU GOT A LIFE?!"

Fish-Man runs away and people stare at me. I flash my Sharingan at then and they turn away, fast.

When I get inside, I look around the place. The walls are painted white with no wallpaper, and there's a small, leather couch in the corner. There's a bookshelf packed with books against one of the walls, and there are a few pictures of puppies framed on the wall. I relax, and my ability to breathe returns to me.

The therapist herself—"Hello, I'm Dr. Tsunade. Please have a seat on the couch."—is standing in the middle of the room. She is very attractive, with slanted, brown eyes, long blond hair pulled into two pigtails, and very large boobs. She has straight white teeth, and she's wearing a tight, low-cut blue sweater dress.

I already know that I'm not going to like her.

I sit on the couch. She sits behind her desk. "So, Sasuke, is it?"  
Isn't she supposed to know this already? "Yeah."

She looks at her clipboard. "Well, hello Sasuke. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Dr. Tsunade?"

She looks as if she's shocked that I've asked her this. "I'm good, thanks." I nod, and she looks at her clipboard again.

I can't help staring at her boobs. They're so big, they're practically alive.

_I wonder if she named them. Betsy and Isabel. Hah. _

It's very distracting.

She reads for a minute before she asks, "Can you tell me why you're here, Sasuke?"

"No."

She stares at me for about fifteen seconds. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know why I'm here."

She looks directly into my eyes. "It says here—" She gestures to the clipboard. "—that you are going through depression."

"If you knew that already, why did you ask me?"

She looks up from her clipboard. "There's no need to be cheeky, Sasuke."

"I'm not being cheeky. I'm just being rational."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. You're being smart."

"Why, thank you."

She glares at me. "Will you stop?"

I chuckle. "Tsk, tsk. Arguing with a patient. Is that very professional?"

She sighs. "Let's move on."

"Much obliged."

She looks at her clipboard again. "So you've been depressed, lately. And it also says that you've been very emotional."

"Doesn't that go with the depression thing?"

She shakes her head. "This is something entirely different."

"How so?" I would _love _an explanation.

She folds her hands in her lap. "Depressed people can sometimes _be _emotional," she explains. "But the emotion that is most common in depression is sadness. People who suffer with depression usually are sad for no reason, and tend to cry unexpectedly. In most cases, depressors have no self-esteem. In some cases, they can also be labeled as 'emo'." I raise my hand, and she nods. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"That makes no sense."

"Yes, it does."

"But you just said that 'emotional' doesn't go with ''depressed'."

"I don't recall saying that."

I roll my eyes. How can she be so dense? I raise my hand again. "Yes again, Sasuke?"

"I noticed that you also said 'depressors have no self-esteem'."

She nods again.

"But isn't a depressor a medical instrument?"

"You know what I meant."

"But that's not the point."

"What _is_ the point, Sasuke?" She says is like she's mad at the word.

"The point is that I am not emotional."

"Yes, you are."

"And how would you know, Doc?"

She sighs. "Because that's what this says." She holds up the clipboard.

"The paper tells lies." I fold my arms and look at the pictures on the wall.

"How do you know that, Sasuke?"

"Because only _I_ know what's wrong with me."

She sighs again. "So what's wrong with you, Sasuke?"

She seems to enjoy saying my name. "Why would I tell you?"  
She seems angry. "Because I'm a_ therapist_, Sasuke. I am here to help you. That's what therapists do. We're here to help you. But I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I just want to help you."

"Why are you repeating yourself, Doctor?"

Her eyes are like daggers. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

She sighs. "Can we continue?"

_Wench._

"Why would I tell you what's wrong with me? You're the therapist. You're supposed to tell me what's wrong with me."

She huffs. "But if you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I tell you what's wrong?"

_What…?_

I laugh. "Doc, that doesn't make a bit of sense."

"Yes, it does."

I lay back on the couch. "Besides, if I could tell what's wrong with me, why would Kakashi need to pay you?"  
"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I mean, I could just _tell_ Kakashi what was wrong with me and save him a heck of a lot of money."

"Well, why don't you just _do_ that then, Sasuke?"

"Because I don't freakin' _know_ what's wrong with me." _Duh_.

"But you said you did."

"But I lied."

She looks as if she is ready to strangle me. She sighs real loud and puts her head in her hands. I know I'm getting on her nerves, and I try not to laugh.

"Are you getting _angry_, doctor?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"Cut it out, before I strangle you."

"Bring it on, Doc-_tah_! I freakin' dare ya!"

She slams her clipboard down on her desk and stands up. "Ugh! I can't do this!" She yells.

I wonder if the little white-noise filter outside her door will be able to handle this much tension and yelling.

"Can't do what?" I ask.

She stops pacing and gestures at me. "_This_! What you're doing! I can't handle this kind of pressure!"

What the--? How am _I_ pressuring_ her_?

She continues to rant. "If I would have known you were going to act this way, I would have never agreed to do this! You are, by far, the _worst_ patient I have _ever_ had!"

"That's actually a _compliment _on my part."

She looks at her clock. "Time's up. We're done."  
I could've sworn this session was supposed to last an hour. "Nuh-uh," I say.

"Oh, yes. We are." She picks up her clipboard and leads me to the door. "I will _not_ be seeing you in the near future," she chirps. "I'm just going to prescribe you some anti-depressant pills. You have a good day, now."

"Believe me, I will," I say. "And you'll tell Kakashi this session was successful?"

"If it gets you out of here any faster."

"Oh, don't worry—I'm _thrilled_ to be finally getting out of here."

I exit her office and walk down the hall. I'm glaring at her all the way.

And she's glaring back, with a Barbie-doll plastic smile plastered across her face. From a distance, one would think she's just very happy with what she does. But I know better. I can see the evil in those eyes. I give her the finger.

She gives it back, an evil grin on her face.

_Stupid woman._ I hope she loses her job.

----------------

_Chaptah two will be here shortly. Thank you for reading! _


	2. Sasuke Cuts Himself

_Well, that was fast._

_Ahum._

_Chapter Two. Enjoy._

_(Less Humor. More Drama.)_

_------------------_

"So how did the session go? Was the doctor nice?"

This is what Kakashi asks me on the way home.

"The session was terrific," I reply sarcastically.

Apparently sarcasm is not something Kakashi easily detects. "That's great."

_Dope._

We walk the stony path up to our front door and Kakashi sticks the key into the lock. "You have a visitor, by the way. I let him stay here 'till we got back."

I already know who it is.

"Naruto!"

Said 'visitor' leaps from behind the stairs with a mischievous grin on his face. For some reason, he has a blanket tied around his neck like a cape.

"That's me!" He shouts. "How may I be of assistance?!"

"For starters, you can tell us why you have a blanket tied around your neck, you dweeb."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yells. "This is not a _blanket_--it is a _cape! _I am Naruto--The Blonde Boy Wonder!"

_The Blonde Boy Wonder…? _

Okay, now I've heard it all. "Kakashi, why did you leave this dork alone in the house?"

"He's capable," was Kakashi's dull reply.

Naruto grins like he just won the lottery.

"Naruto," Kakashi says. Naruto gives him his undivided attention. "YES, SIR?!"

"I need you to watch Sasuke until I get back."

I choke on my own spit. "What?! WHY?!?!"

I can see him grinning underneath that stupid mask. "Because you're incapable."

With that said, he vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stands there grinning like a fool. Which he is.

"So what should we do first, Sasuke?" He asks.

I run with lightning speed to the bathroom. I can hear him racing after me, yelling "Sasuke! Wait!"

Once inside, I lock the door and sit on the toilet.

Suddenly I start thinking about my past. About my clan. How they were all murdered. How my brother was the one who did it.

And I feel sick. I shouldn't think about this. It makes me depressed.

But I can't _not_ think about it. Because it's there--like a gaping wound that will never heal.

I remember my parents, cold and lifeless on the ground.

Blood everywhere.

Their bodies ferociously mauled.

_I think I'm gonna throw up. _

"Sasuke? Sasuke, open the door! What are you doing in there? I'm supposed to be babysitting you!"

_Go away, fool._

"SASUKE!"

I really wish he'd shut up.

I wish my _brain_ would shut up.

_I need to make the pain go away somehow…_

Then I see it. Kakashi's razor, sitting on the edge on the sink.

As if he _wanted _me to get my hands on it.

"Sasuke!"

I think about the girl I saw earlier. About all those cuts on her wrists.

"Come _on,_ Sasuke! It doesn't take anyone that long to poop!"

I reach for the razor.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

I place it to my wrist.

"SASUKE! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

And I cut.

"LET ME IN THERE!"

The pain is horrible and I scream.

"S…Sasuke?!"

The blood pumps out faster with every heartbeat.

"SASUKE, WHAT'S WRONG?! OPEN THE DOOR!"

There's worry in Naruto's voice.

"SASUKE, PLEASE!"

I reach for the doorknob…but I don't have the strength to open it. Instead, I fall against it.

I open my mouth to speak. "N…Naru…"

I'm losing myself.

"SASUKE! PLEASE, PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR!"

He knows something's wrong. He's crying now.

The last thing I hear is glass breaking.

And then I drift into darkness.

-----------------

_So, Sasuke is depressed after all…huh._

_Don't worry--He isn't dead…yet. (Laughs maliciously) _

_Just kidding. Chapter Three is coming soon. _


	3. Sasuke is in the Hospital

_Ta-dah! Chapter three! Enjoy-eth!_

---------------

_Where am I? Everything is…dark. I can't see. _

_I feel like I'm falling. Am I dead? _

_Wait…there's a light. It's so bright. Am I in Heaven?_

_And…wait. Mom? Dad? Is that you…?_

_That's it. I must be dead. _

"Sasuke?"

_Huh? Who's that?_

"Sasuke!"

_Mom? Why are you crying?_

"SASUKE!"

_So many people yelling my name. What's going on?_

"_SASUKE!!"  
_

_Mom…Dad…Where are you going?_

***

I feel terrible.

My eyelids are like lead. I can't open them.

And I feel like I'm going to throw up.

And…what's that _smell_? Where the heck am I?

"Sasuke?"

I recognize that voice.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

I turn my head and open my eyes a little. "Naruto?"

Naruto's smile is so bright it's blinding. "Sasuke! You're okay!" He's gripping my hand really hard.

_Naruto was worried about me? _"How long have I been here?"

"About two days. You woke up a couple of times, asking for a cookie."

My face flushes. "I did?"

He nods. "Yep. But I'm just glad you're okay. You _are _okay, right?"

I smile. "Of course I'm okay."

"Good." Then, without warning, he punches me in the face.

_And it really hurts. _

Tears threaten to spill over. I grab my cheek and glare at Naruto. "What was _that _for?!" I start to shout, but the look on Naruto's face is so menacing…so _frightening_, it shuts me up fast.

"Wha…"

"WHAT THE HECK IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!" He shouts. "YOU HAD EVERYONE SO WORRIED! WHAT COULD MAKE YOU _DO _SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"I--"

"SHUT UP! YOU COULD'VE _DIED_! IT WAS A MIRACLE THAT YOU _DIDN'T_! DO YOU HAVE _ANY IDEA_ WHAT THAT WOULD'VE DONE TO KAKASHI? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT COULD'VE DONE TO _ME?!_"

"Naruto, I--"

"_SHUT UP!" _He's crying now.

_Whoa._

"THERE'S NOTHING IN YOUR LIFE THAT COULD _POSSIBLY_ BE WORTH TAKING IT OVER! _NOTHING!_"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" I shout back. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE _EVERYTHING TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!_"

Naruto is quiet for a moment. Then he chuckles, but it sounds dark and hollow.

"You're so selfish."

"I am _not_ selfish."

"Oh you're not, are you? Listen to yourself, Sasuke! You're sitting here whining about everything you've lost, when you don't even realize that _I _never even had the pleasure of _sampling_ those things!"

"What are you--?"

"I never _had _a family!" He's shouting again. "Up until now, I never even had friends! I raised myself! For twelve years, I grew up alone, wondering why everyone hated me!"

I'm silent.

"And then, I found out. Who I was. _What_ I was. But do you know what, Sasuke? _I made it through. _I _never _gave up!"

He wipes the tears from his eyes. "And, even though you don't realize it, you _do_ have a family! Kakashi, Sakura, and I! _We're_ your family!"

He plops down in his chair and turns his back towards me.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I whisper. "I…was stupid. And selfish. I didn't realize that…I'm sorry," I say again. I feel so dumb. What _was_ I thinking?

After a few awkward minutes, Naruto slowly turns around and glares at me. I think he's about to punch me again, and I brace myself for impact.

But then he does something entirely different.

Naruto leaps out of his chair and onto me. He grabs me up in a tight bear hug. I just lay there, stunned. He doesn't let go.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" He harshly whispers into my ear.

I slowly wrap my arms around his trembling frame. "I won't," I say quietly.

We stay like that for 97.4 seconds. I can feel a strong blush creeping up my face when Naruto finally pulls away.

_What's wrong with me? _

The door to my room opens and Kakashi walks in, along with a nurse.

A very _hot_ nurse.

"Hello, Sasuke!" She chirps. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

She smiles. "That's great, because we have some good news for you! "

"What?"

"You're being discharged," Kakashi says. "You can go home now."

I start to cheer.

"Though, because of your little escapade, we're going to have you see a therapist for a week or two."

Everything within me crashes. _"WHAT?!"  
_

"It's either that, or institutionalization for you, buddy," Kakashi adds.

"It's only for a little bit," the nurse reassures. "And, if you behave, you might have your time reduced."

A groan and fall back into my pillow.

"So whaddaya say?"

I only have one choice. "I'll do it," I mumble.

"Great! Your first session is tomorrow! Dr. Tsunade is a _wonderful_ therapist."

_DR. TSUNADE?! NO!  
_

"Now get your things and get out!" The nurse says cheerfully.

I walk out of the hospital with a dark cloud over my head.

"Don't worry, Sasuke! I, Naruto The Blonde Boy Wonder, will escort you on your perilous journey to the therapist's!"

_It can't get any worse than this…_

-------------

_Chapter four is in progress as you read. I shall have it up shortly. Thank you for reading. _


	4. Sasuke Goes Back To The Therapist

_Haha!  
Chaptah four is FINALLY here!_

…_sorry it took so long. I was wrapped up with college stuff. _

_I am back now (for a while, anyway)! Enjoyeth!_

_Disclaimer: I! Am! A superstar, with a big, big house and a big, big car! I! Am! A superstar, and I don't care who you are!_

----------------

I am so pissed.

Here I am, again, sitting in Dr. Tsunade's dog photo-infested office.

_UGH_.

"I can't _believe_ this," Dr. Tsunade groaned.

"Can we just get this over with?" I snap. "I really don't want to be here."

"Then _leave!_"

"Oh, believe me--I wish I could. I'd _much _rather be--"

"Let's get this over with!"

I did a double take. "Ex_cuse_ me?!"

Dr. Tsunade shoots me a look. "Please--no arguing today. The quicker this session progresses, the quicker you get out of here."

I wanted to punch her. "Fine," I retort.

"So, once again--what seems to be the problem, Sasuke?"

"I'm suicidal."

Dr. Tsunade dropped her pen. "You-You're…_suicidal_?"

"Ain't that what I said?"

Dr. Tsunade raises an eyebrow and starts scribbling on her pad. "What do you think is causing this problem?" She asks next.

"Um...the death of my clan, plus some added stress. And…maybe…some other things."

"Okay…you're not really giving me a definition."

"You need a _definition_ for _that_?!"

"Yes," she replies.

_What kind of therapist is she if she needs help with her job?_

"Okay," I begin. "I was traumatized by the killing of my entire clan nine years ago. My older brother was the culprit. I can't tell whether I'm gay or straight. I think I'm in love with my best friend. I just might be crazy. I love the sight of blood. I--"

"Okay, that's enough," Dr. Tsunade interrupts. "Let me just write all this down…there." She glances back up at me. "Might I ask just who this 'best friend' is?"

"Yes."

Dr. Tsunade looks confused. "Yes what?"

"You asked me if you could ask who my best friend is. I said yes."

She looks as if she's ready to knock the intelligence out of me. "So…who is your best friend?"

I scoff. "That's not exactly on a need-to-know basis, now is it, doc?"

"But you said--"

"That you could _ask_ me," I inform. "But I never said that I would _tell_ you."

"You like annoying me, don't you?"

"To put it simply…yes."

"Why?" She cocks an eyebrow.

I mimic her actions. "Because I don't like you."

I watch for her reaction. Her top lip curls into a malicious sneer.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. That's how it is."

She stands and walks over to me. She leans over until her lips are right next to my ear and asks, "Wanna know something?"

"What?" I ask, trying not to shudder from her touch.

"I don't like you either."

I am speechless. This can't be true! How can she not like _me_?

_All_ women love me!

"And can I tell you something else?"

I don't answer, but she obviously takes this as a "yes".

"I've been recording this entire session."

It takes me a minute to process this information. "What?!"

She nods, an accomplished smile on her face. "And I'm going to tell your father."

_Tell Kakashi?! NO!_

I leave the therapist's with two dark clouds hanging over my head.

On the way home, Naruto is blabbering about his 'duties as Naruto! The Blonde Boy Wonder!' and his success in accompanying me on my 'perilous journey to the therapist's.'

_-------------_

_I know it was short…but it was successful. _

_Chapter Five will be posted soon!_


End file.
